Slow
by hydnia
Summary: Mereka kosong. Mereka rapuh. Mereka terisi. Hingga seorang berlumur isak dan seorang lagi menggamit tangan, mereka yakin itu juga cara mencinta. Meski yang seorang hanya berdusta. BoyFang


Boboiboy dan Fang berhubungan bukan secara sengaja. Mereka mengalami masa kesepian masing-masing. Boboiboy yang kedua orang tuanya sibuk di luar sana dan Fang yang kakaknya—satu-satunya keluarganya—juga sibuk di luar dunia. Mereka lebih paham apa itu kesepian dan sendiri sepanjang hidup mereka.

Sama-sama kesepian membuat mereka sering bersama. Dua lebih baik dari satu, kata Boboiboy suatu hari. Maka sejak kalimat itu diuraikan, Boboiboy dan Fang jadi punya ikatan tersendiri yang membuat mereka jauh dari kata sepi. Pacaran, istilah kerennya di masa kini.

Namun ikatan itu rapuh. Lebih rapuh dari jaring laba-laba yang dulu dimainkan Boboiboy ketika masih bocah usia lima tahun. Lebih rapuh daripada gelas beling Tok Aba yang pecah dua jam setelah dibeli. Lebih rapuh daripada hati manusia.

Ikatan yang tidak didasari cinta. Mereka hanya tahu rasa yang mengganjal di hati haruslah diisi. Mereka hanya paham kesepian bermakna mereka harus cari pihak untuk memenuhi ruang di dada. Mereka hanya mengerti arti bersama lebih baik dari sendiri.

Sampai ketika tangan berhenti bergelayut dan seorang berujar, "Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Seorang yang lain justru menghunus jawab, "Entahlah. Ini tidak semudah itu..."

* * *

Bagi Fang mencintai itu tidak mudah. Ia bersama kakaknya sepanjang hidupnya. Kakak yang mengajarinya apa arti menjadi kuat. Kakak yang tak sudi dipanggil kakak meski Fang tahu ialah yang paling menyayangi Fang sealam semesta. Kakak yang beraura temaram, berbeda dengan Fang yang walau gelap, ia masih berkilau.

Fang tidak mengenal kata cinta seumur hidupnya. Sejak lahir ia dididik dalam lingkungan keras asuhan kakak yang tegas. Ia tak mengenal wajah orang tuanya sendiri. Kaizo bagaikan kakak, ayah sekaligus ibu untuknya. Fang dikelilingi pihak yang menganggap keluarga adalah rekanmu untuk bertempur.

Maka ketika Fang melihat Boboiboy mengulurkan tangan, ia terbuai. Ia yang tak mengerti tentang cinta menganggap itu juga cara mencinta. Mengisi apa yang kosong di relung hati juga cara mencinta. Berbalik dan mengejar ia yang sepi serta menggamit tangannya lalu jalan bersama juga cara mencinta.

Fang terbuai karena Boboiboy bermandikan cahaya. Ia pasti bisa memberikannya rasa sayang yang berbeda dengan kakak atau bahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa, kalau begitu. Kita bisa melakukannya pelan-pelan. Baik kau dan aku masih punya banyak waktu."

* * *

Fang ingat Kaizo punya pedang yang amat tajam di masa kecilnya. Pedang itu diasah setiap hari oleh sang Kakak. Membuat bilahnya mengilat ditimpa sinar matahari. Membuat wajah Kaizo terpantul di dalamnya ketika ia mengangkatnya. Bilah keperakan yang mengagumkan.

Tetapi, pedang itu tak pernah digunakan untuk bertempur.

Pedang itu berparas pendek. Ia mengilat, namun berat. Warnanya perak indah, tapi tak punya pengalaman bertarung. Sendirian diletakkan di balik jubah Kaizo setiap saat. Katanya, itu pedang mulia warisan keluarga.

Waktu itu, Fang bertanya-tanya, "Mengapa ia disebut pedang bila tidak digunakan untuk bertarung?"

Kaizo, saat itu masih merupakan nomor satu dari jutaan orang yang Fang kagumi semasa kecilnya, menjawab bijak, "Pedang sejatinya tak dibuat untuk bertarung. Ia dibuat untuk melindungi diri."

Hingga kini, Fang selalu bertanya. Bagaimana perasaan pedang itu bila tidak digunakan untuk bertarung? Apa ia sedih dan kesepian? Apa ia merasa tak berguna? Apa ia berteriak dalam sunyi bahwa ia ingin berguna bagi sang Tuan? Tidakkah Kaizo mendengar jeritan pedang yang tak terguna itu?

Pedang itu pasti merasa kosong.

Seperti itulah Fang sekarang.

Ia seperti baru memahami perasaan pedang yang tak digunakan sebagaimana seharusnya sebilah pedang. Seperti Fang yang sekarang.

Walau ia telah memiliki Boboiboy, kekosongan tetap hadir di sisinya. Fang menyayangi shabatnya itu sebagaimana seorang kekasih mencintai pasangannya. Namun Boboiboy tidak demikian. Fang yang haus cinta tak terpuaskan oleh Boboiboy yang mungkin saja telah muak mencinta. Sekelilingnya adalah orang-orang berparas tawa yang menyayanginya tanpa pamrih. Menghujaninya dengan kasih sayang meski ia telah kenyang dengan semua itu.

Hingga akhirnya Boboiboy lupa bagaimana cara mencintai. Semua orang mencintainya sehingga ia tak perlu mencintai mereka balik. Cukup lemparkan senyum dan mereka akan menganggapnya baik. Boboiboy tumbuh menjadi sebuah boneka hidup. Memiliki tubuh dan bergerak tapi kosong. Hati dan perasaannya sudah mati.

Ia tahu Fang memiliki sayang yang berbeda kepadanya. Sayang dalam arti lain. Teman sejak kecilnya itu menganggapnya seorang kekasih, meskipun tiada satu pun dari mereka yang pernah mengatakannya. Boboiboy berusaha tersenyum saat muka Fang memerah hingga telinga. Ikut dalam arus sang kekasih ketika sedang dalam mode ngambek. Sampai mereka berdua melakukan hal-hal lain yang normalnya dilakukan sepasang kekasih.

Boboiboy sudah kenyang. Ia tidak mau makan lagi. Ia sudah cukup muak disayangi. Bukan berarti ia ingin dibenci, tapi disayangi secara berlebihan tentu akan membuatnya risih.

Sampai tangannya digamit dan Fang berujar lemah di sela isak tangis—entah kenapa, Boboiboy tidak mengerti, dan jujur saja ia tak mau mengerti—pemuda bertopi itu bernapas jengah.

"Hei, apa kau mencintaiku?"

Boboiboy selangkah di depan, Fang tidak akan tahu kalau matanya yang tajam memutar bosan. "Entahlah, ini tidak semudah itu..."

Boboiboy tak mau tahu andaikan Fang menangis lebih kencang waktu itu. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanya menggenggam tangan Fang agar yang bersangkutan tahu bahwa ia dicinta. Walau semua hanya dusta.

"Tidak apa-apa, kalau begitu. Kita bisa melakukannya pelan-pelan. Baik kau dan aku masih punya banyak waktu."

Ia sadar bahwa ia telah melukai hati Fang lebih dari yang diduganya.

* * *

Fang menghilang.

Boboiboy mengetahuinya setelah dua hari. Fang tidak masuk sekolah dan tidak berada di rumah hantu yang dulu adalah tempat mereka bertemu pertama kali. Ia mencoba bertanya kepada Ochobot, yang justru membuat kepalanya benjol besar di ubun-ubun lalu mengatainya bodoh.

Boboiboy tak punya waktu untuk menyerapah ketika Ochobot melemparkan jam kuasa Fang di atas meja. Menggelinding tanpa dosa seakan ia sudah diatur untuk mengejutkannya. Boboiboy menatap Ochobot lama.

 _Apa yang telah ia lakukan... ?_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

" _Kau yakin, Pang? Kukira kau masih ingin tinggal di bumi. Akan berbahaya bila berada di dekatku."_

Kepalanya menggeleng lemah. Begitu rapuh seperti mau hancur. Beberapa isakan lolos dari napas yang dicekat. Sengaja, agar suara di depan sana tidak tahu, meski percuma saja. Sebelum panggilan dilakukan ia bahkan sudah punya firasat. Insting seorang kakak adalah yang terburuk.

"Aku ingin pulang..."

Mereka diam dalam waktu yang lama.

" _Kapan kau mau Kakak jemput?"_

... "Sekarang juga."

* * *

Boboiboy milik Animonsta


End file.
